


Spring on Mars

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack?, Fallout Kink Meme, Gen, Virginity Kink, maybe? - Freeform, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Vegas Virgin? What? Benny will believe anything, and apparently he won't back down either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme, prompt over [here](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=14132238#t14132238).

“Well ring-a-ding-ding, Baby, you’re the real deal!” Benny’s eyes gleamed like Renée had just told him she could find ice for his whiskey. “A virgin in New Vegas? Be still, my beating heart.”

“Yep. That’s me.” She managed to grin through her gritted teeth. If there was one thing Renée hated more than being shot, it was lying, but at this point she’d try anything to get Benny off her back. “So–”

“Baby, I know this might sound intimidating, but I will _fly you to the moon._ Let the old Ben-man show you the time of your life.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, “I owe it to you, you dig? After that shallow grave business… I ain’t no fink.”

It took every ounce of her resolve not to vomit.

“I just remembered,” Renée said, haltingly, gently extricating herself from under the Chairman’s arm. “I promised Veronica I’d meet her for dinner. I really have to be going.” She started to back away, smoothing out the front of her dress.

Benny winked at her, grinning ear to ear. “Well you just head on back here when you’re done. And you can bring your friend, too.”

She forced a giggle that probably sounded more like a pained groan, and turned and ran out the front of the building.

_“Hey doll! Your weapons!”_ Swank called after her, holding the door open but not following after her.

“KEEP THEM!”


End file.
